


Love At First Taste

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony recalls his first encounter with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slashthedrabble on Live Journal. The prompt was alcohol. Also being used to fill the letter A for the 1 Million Words A to Z challenge.

Tony can still remember his first taste of alcohol.

Tony was about five or six and was sitting in his father’s lap while the man entertained guests with some of his more hair-raising exploits with Captain America during the Second World War.

His father had his familiar tumbler of whiskey in his hand gesturing with it whenever he made a point or delivered a punch line to an old joke.

Tony hung onto every word since it was rare for him to spend any time in his father’s company, especially when Howard was hosting potential investors for Stark Industries.

His father finished the story he had been telling and looked down at the tumbler. He sighed when he saw that it was empty.

His father was about to set it down on the end table near his chair when one of the guests suggested as a joke that Tony go get him a refill.

Amused by this idea, Howard put Tony on the floor, handed him the tumbler and gave him a gentle push in the direction of the bar.

Always eager to please his father, Tony quietly did his father’s bidding.

Once out of his father’s sight he stopped in his journey and gave into his curiosity. He raised the tumbler to his lips and took that last tempting sip.

It burned his lips and tongue. It even burned his throat going down, but when it reached his stomach it became a pleasantly warm feeling that made him immediately forget the pain it had inflicted on him.

It was a feeling he equated with love which he rarely received from his parents, and in doing something he had been told not to do countless times, Tony stepped onto the road of addiction that would eventually destroyed everything he touched.


End file.
